Supernova
Supernova was a Mountain Dew flavor, first appearing as a contestant in the first DEWmocracy promotion. It returned for a limited time in Back by Popular DEWmand along with Typhoon and Pitch Black from May to July in 2011. Its tagline was "DEW with a blast of Strawberry Melon Flavor and Ginseng." 'Description' Supernova was a Strawberry-Melon flavored soda with added ginseng and was bright magenta in color. The European variation of Supernova is a Raspberry-Lemon flavored soda and is orange in color. 'History' Supernova was designed by Mountain Dew fans in the first phase of DEWmocracy, then released over the summer of 2008 to compete with Voltage and Revolution to become a permanent flavor. People were to go online to the DEWmocracy website to vote for their favorite. On August 17th, voting had ended and Voltage was announced the winner, holding 41% of the votes. Supernova came in second place, with Revolution in third. Supernova, along with Pitch Black and Typhoon, saw a limited return to shelves over the summer of 2011 as a part of the Back by Popular DEWmand promotion, which lasted until July of that year. Supernova was part of Canada's DEWmocracy, and it was in stock from March 18th to June 9th in 2013. In votes, it came in fourth place, with White Out in third, Code Red in second place, and the winner being Voltage. On May 19th, 2014, Mountain Dew Canada released a Back By Popular DEWmand in Canada. The three losing flavors from DEWmocracy Canada were announced for a return to shelves. Supernova was one of the three flavors coming back, the other two being Code Red and White Out. Supernova lost once again, this time to Code Red. Despite this, the official amount of votes given to Supernova, the percentage of votes, or place of the flavor (second or third) have never been disclosed. In Finland, Supernova was released as a flavor in 2012. For an unknown reason, this version had a completely different color and taste, as an orange-colored Raspberry-Lemon soda as opposed to the original magenta-colored Strawberry-Melon soda. The Finnish version of Supernova was only available in 500 mL. bottles. In Denmark, Supernova was released as a Limited Edition flavor for the promotion of Titanfall 2 in 2016. At the end of the promotion, it was kept on shelves as a permanent flavor due to high sales. The Danish and Finnish versions of Supernova share the same flavor. 'Supernova Slurpee' For a brief period in 2013, participating Canadian 7-Eleven convenience stores offered a Slurpee variant of Supernova and Voltage while DEWmocracy Canada was underway. After the Canadian DEWmocracy ended, and Voltage was announced to be the winner, neither Supernova nor Voltage continued to be Slurpee flavors. Code Red, White Out, and Supernova were released as Slurpee flavors as part of the Back By Popular DEWmand promotion in Canada in 2014. Category:Flavor Category:Purple Flavors Category:Orange Flavors Category:International Flavor Category:Featured Flavors Category:DEWmocracy Category:FanDEWmonium Category:Back by Popular DEWmand Category:Loot for Labels Category:Fuel the Frenzy Category:DEWmocracy Canada Category:Diet Soda Category:Pink Flavors Category:Test Flavors Category:Limited Edition Flavors Category:Summer Flavors Category:2008 Category:2011 Category:Canada Category:Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Limited Edition Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:Discontinued Freeze/Slurpee Flavors Category:2007 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Past Flavors Category:Discontinued Category:Sidekick Bottle Designs Category:Other Bottle Designs Category:20 Oz. Bottle Designs Category:Bottle Designs Category:Can Designs Category:2016 Category:Promotional Drink Category:Browse Category:Mountain Dew Category:Seasonal